


What Are You Doing to Me?

by LolaBloodlust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles is Batman, erica is a queen and she likes to make derek jealous, erica is catwoman, i was inspired by an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaBloodlust/pseuds/LolaBloodlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was hurt trying to save Scott but he refused to go home and let his father see him like that, so Scott calls the sheriff and tells him he’s at his home and then calls Derek and asks him if they can stay with him tonight cause his home isnt safe yet, they are still being chased and he doesn’t want to put his mother in danger by going there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing to Me?

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know really i just saw this picture and wanted to write something with erica and yeah. im sorry about grammar mistakes and what not, this was not betaed and english is not my native language.
> 
>  

Stiles had been hurt trying to save Scott but he'd refused to go home and let his father see him like that, nothing serious really, considering what happened it could have been so much worst, but he’s bruised all over and can barely stand on this own from the amount of running and punching and being punched that he just went through and Scott feels like shit because Stiles getting hurt was his fault; he hadn't listen to him when he should have.

So he calls Stiles dad and tells him he’s at his home and then calls Derek and asks him if they can stay with him tonight cause his home isn't safe yet; they are still being chased and he doesn't want to put his mother in danger by going there. This way, Stiles would be safe and he could leave and try to catch them bad guys before they harmed anyone else.

And so, they end up in Derek’s warehouse and Stiles is carefully deposited in a surprisingly clean mattress that was placed for him in a corner of the room, he needs a change of clothes because he's covered in mud and blood, Scott says he’ll sneak into his home and get some for him and Erica offers to help.

 

* * *

 

 

So when Scott and her are in Stiles’s room Erica searches the underwear drawer that's full of big boxers with dc and marvel logos or stupid innuendos and grabs the only pair of skin tight boxers there is with a wicked smile on her face making Scott frown confused, “Uhm i don't think he really wears that one”

Erica just smirks but Scott wont budge, so she sighs and says “Look its too hot out tonight, he’s probably going to be sleeping in his underwear and knowing Stiles he’ll kick the sheets away even before he starts snoring, you’ll really let your friend sleep in his underwear with this?” and she shows him a pink pair that says ‘ _warning, chocking hazard_ ’

Scott laughs, “Yeah okay, you sure there’s nothing else?”

Erica smirks again and moves to put the boxers in the bag where Scott put the rest of the clothes, “Yeah i’m sure”

When they come back Scott wakes Stiles up and helps him move to one of the wagons leaving him to change, Stiles is so tired he doesn't even comment on the underwear, when he’s done he comes out and Scott walks right beside him until he’s laying on the mattress again and covers him with the blankets sweetly, Stiles laughs at him, “Dude, i'm fine” he says with a tired smile that Scott returns “Sleep, i'll be back before you wake up” he tells him and leaves the warehouse with a small nod to Derek as a thank you. Derek doesn't even bother to look up from his book. 

 

* * *

 

 

Erica sits next to Boyd in the stairs, she’s still smirking like she knows this big dirty secret and Boyd raises an eyebrow at her but she just smiles more, “You’ll see” she says mysteriously; Boyd just shakes his head, not sure if he wants to know.

...And so just like Erica predicted, Stiles starts shrugging his clothes off in the middle of the night, and he’s just wearing sweat pants and a shirt but now they are gone and he moves around a lot in his sleep so the sheets are gone too and just like Erica was planning right from the start she gets to see Derek crawling out of his skin to try and reach and touch and smell and taste.

Because the way Stiles moves in his sleep is sinful and too much for him to handle and he has read the same line a hundred times already because he can't concentrate, he doesn't even remember what book he’s reading, Stiles is there just a few steps away and he’s covered in bruises he needs to lick-

No! What he really needs is to get out of there but he cant seem to keep his eyes away from the amount of white skin and freckles and moles and for god’s sake his fucking ass and his thighs and his everything.

 

* * *

 

 

And then, Derek hears the laugh, and he looks at Erica and she’s laughing. At him. And she’s been doing it for a while by the looks of it, her eyes are teary and she's covering her mouth with one hand and grabbing her stomach with the other and then he looks at Isaac and he’s ducking his head but his cheeks are red like his trying to hold off a laugh and Boyd is smirking and Derek growls loudly at them because fuck them for using Stiles against him.

But the sound makes Stiles stir in his sleep and Erica is right beside him in a flash covering him up with the sheet again so he doesn't have to wake up in just his underwear in a warehouse full of werewolves and when Stiles eyes focus on her he smiles, “Hey Catwoman” he says in a whisper and Erica caresses his cheek lovingly, “Hi Batman” she says in a sweet tone that's only reserved for when Stiles gets hurt. Because she pokes and makes fun but she adores her friend and would do anything to protect him.

“Go back to sleep, Stiles you need rest” Derek says from where he's sitting across the room, his voice more hard that he intended and Stiles blinks with a confused expression of his face, “I don’t know why i woke up actually, i think i heard laughter and growling” and then he blinks again as if he realized something and starts to laugh, just a quiet and sleepy chuckle as he’s turning to his side, getting comfortable to sleep some more, “I think i was dreaming Erica was tickling you” he says half sleep.


End file.
